


Darkness Falls - Epilogue Two - Choice

by ladydragon76



Series: Darkness Falls [3]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> What about Prowl? What happens to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Falls - Epilogue Two - Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Darkness Falls  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide  
>  **Warnings:** AU like whoa!  
>  **Notes:** I left a fair amount of questions unanswered in Darkness Falls. It was intentional because I didn't want to break the flow or change the impact of the ending. I DO want to answer those questions though, so here's #2 of the epilogues.

Prowl looked up at the sound of footsteps. He’d been cast into the cell after surrendering. Red Alert of all mechs…

How had he not seen that coming?

Of course… triplets. The three of them had hidden that little detail amazingly well.

Jazz appeared first, then Ironhide. Prowl eyed them both as they stood just beyond the bars, unsure what was to become of him. He had been the Prime’s Second in Command, in as much as Optimus Prime had subscribed to rank other than his own.

“So,” Ironhide said at length.

Prowl watched them.

“Ya know Prime’s dead, right? Ya saw him?”

Prowl nodded in response to Jazz.

“He ain’t comin’ back.”

Prowl’s optics shifted to Ironhide. “Indeed.” He was sure that Megatron had confiscated the Matrix, but by the time he managed to get free, _if_ he got free, Optimus’ shell would have been salvaged, or maybe just smelted. There would be no recovering the Prime, but that was more than fine. Prowl’s goals had not changed. A new Prime would need to be chosen. Hopefully it would not accept Megatron, and-

“He’s thinkin’ it.”

“Toldja he would,” Jazz chuckled.

Prowl frowned. “What is it you believe I am thinking?” Was Soundwave nearby?

“Prime’s dead. Then Megatron destroyed the Matrix,” Jazz said.

Prowl stuttered, mouth dropping open. “No!”

“Yup,” Ironhide said. “Shattered it right there beside Prime. It’s gone. Unsalvageable. And the pieces been tossed in the smelters anyways.”

Prowl just stared at them for a long, shocked moment. “Why would he do that?! It was his one chance at legitimate leadership! The Matrix-“

“Stop,” Jazz said softly, holding a hand up as if that alone could hold back Prowl’s shock and disbelief. “He said he felt somethin’ callin’ ta him.”

“The Matrix was calling to _Megatron_?” Prowl could hardly credit it. He was… nothing. Well, perhaps not nothing, but he’d led a violent life. He had started a war that had ravaged their entire planet. Then again, it was Prime that had become so very twisted. Still. To destroy the _Matrix_. “How could he?”

“Ta free us all,” Ironhide said. “Said it was dark. It’s a done deal.” He waved a hand dismissively. “On ta the important stuff.”

Prowl boggled. Important? More so than the fact that their most sacred artifact had been simply destroyed?

“Megatron’s offerin’ every one of the Autobots willin’ ta abide by the peace freedom.” Jazz stepped closer to the bars of the cell. “We ain’t stupid though. He ain’t either. Not by a long shot. So don’t accept the offer unless ya plan ta live a good, clean, _peaceful_ life.”

Prowl remained silent for a moment, thinking it over. Without the Matrix, he truly did not have any way of usurping an established leadership. The Decepticons would follow Megatron. Red Alert had been a spy all along. Prowl was still trying to process that. How many others would prefer Megatron’s rule to following Prowl to some unknown future?

“Ya have time ta think about it, Prowler. Just don’t take too long.” Jazz stepped back, both of them looking genuinely prepared to leave Prowl to his thoughts.

“Wait.” Prowl rose and walked to the front of his cell. “What office will I hold?”

Jazz’s visor flickered, and Ironhide’s optics blinked. Ironhide snorted. “No office. Ya do as yer told so we can all rebuild Cybertron. No Autobot’s about ta be trusted in a position of power.”

“We ain’t,” Jazz added. “Kinda surprised he let us break the news to ya.”

Ironhide shrugged.

Prowl shook his helm, and stumbled back to sit on the berth. “The war is over.”

“Yeah,” Jazz and Ironhide said together despite it not being a question.

“I…” Prowl shook his helm again. “I will abide by peace.” His optics locked on Jazz’s visor. “Provided that no Autobot is abused. We’ve all suffered enough of that.”

“Talk ta Megatron when he comes,” Jazz said. “That ain’t what he wants though. He’s pretty fair really.”

They both began to move off, and Prowl called out, “Why did you leave?”

Ironhide snorted again, and kept walking.

Jazz paused only long enough to reply with a question of his own. “Why _didn’t_ you?”


End file.
